The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including field effect transistors.
Semiconductor devices are beneficial in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may encompass semiconductor memory devices storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly required for high integration with the advanced development of the electronic industry. For example, semiconductor devices have been increasingly requested for high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-functionality. Semiconductor devices are gradually complicated and integrated to meet these requested characteristics.